Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.5 \times -0.78 \times \dfrac{5}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.5 \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ -0.78 \times 100\% = -78\%$ $ \dfrac{5}{5} \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times -78\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times -78\% \times 100\% = -39 \% $